The Three R's
by ICRepresentative
Summary: I, Robot movie-based fanfiction. Spooner investigates a missing NS-5 with Sonny and Calvin, while the survivor of a homicide seems to be hiding a little more than just a secret...
1. Missing or Murdered

**Disclaimer**: I, Robot belongs to Isaac Asimov.

**A/N**: Nerwen thinks I'm crazy like her sister. n-nv Woot! I'm part of the family now!

* * *

Andrea Martin looked up as she heard the doorbell chime. A holographic projection appeared in the middle of her kitchen table. 

Detective Spooner was here.

Andrea got to her feet quickly, and disengaged the hologram. For an expensive piece of equipment, the early warning system was a worthwhile investment.

"Nathan?" She called out, "Could you clear up the dishes please?"

"Yes ma'am." A youthful voice answered from the back room.

"Remember what I told you," Andrea warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Nathan?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Stop calling me 'ma'am'."

"Yes, ma'am."

Andrea rolled her eyes, then went to answer the door. The detective held up his badge as he introduced himself.

"Detective Spooner, Ms Martin. I wanted to ask you a few questions."

Andrea nodded. "Of course, Detective. Anything I can do to help." She stepped back to allow him a good look into her home. "Would you like to come in?"

The detective took in the piles of junk and miscellaneous objects cluttering the room from wall to wall, floor to ceiling, and smiled politely. "No, ma'am, I wouldn't want to take any of your time."

The young woman nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, I just…" She sighed. "I haven't felt like cleaning up any of David's things. Seeing as he was such a mess…" She sighed and looked away.

Detective Spooner nodded. "I understand ma'am. This is a difficult time for you."

Andrea snorted. "You have no idea. But could you please stop calling me 'ma'am'? You make me feel old."

Spooner grinned for a moment, then got out his notebook. "Alright, just a few quick questions. You're David Martin's younger sister, right?"

"Younger by ten years," Andrea confirmed.

"And he'd never talked of suicide before?"

"Never. Except, maybe, once. In a joke. He was, what, sixteen at the time? I have it on holo-disk… somewhere." She looked back at the mess that was her living room and sighed again. "Everything my family ever owned is in that pile, detective. Aside from the company, that is."

"And the whole company would have gone to him in two weeks."

Andrea shrugged. "I guess so. The business has always run on Dad's side of the family. It makes sense that I shouldn't have any part in it."

Spooner gave Andrea a strange look. "But the company is giving everything to you."

"What?" Andrea stared. "Since when?"

Spooner shrugged and put away his notebook. "They aren't. They're being bought out by another company." He smiled slightly. "But you're getting your brother's earnings, his shares and stuff."

Andrea nodded, frowning. What game was this man playing with her? "I knew I'd get my brother's shares back, Detective, but that was all." She sighed. "Listen, I know this goes against police protocol, but…" She looked down, then up at the detective. "I want to know what you find. Please. I'm… I'm not getting anything from the police, and no-one wants to help me. No-one giving me any answers." She sighed, then looked at the Homicide detective. "Please. I just want to know… Have you found anything yet?"

Spooner looked uncomfortable, then sighed and shook his head. "Nothing yet, Ms Martin."

"Andrea." Andrea said faintly, leaning against the doorpost for support. Spooner's '_nothing yet_' was the most solid answer she'd gotten in weeks. "Call me Andrea." She put a hand to her face to stop any tears that might come.

Detective Spooner put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay, Andrea. I'm workin' this case twenty-four-seven. I'll get you answers." He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him, made her drop her hand. His eyes met hers. "I promise, I will solve this case for you."

Andrea nodded. "Thankyou, detective." She smiled, then wiped her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. Not here. Not now.

A dish shattered in the kitchen, sudden and loud. Spooner's sympathy vanished, and he reached for his gun.

"Nathan!" Andrea barked, more exasperated then angry.

"I'm sorry!" The voice called back, apologetic. "I'll clean it up, ma'am! I'm sorry!"

Andrea turned to the detective and smiled. "I recently adopted. Paperwork hasn't come through yet, but Nathan has insisted he live with me." She gave a wry smile as she looked back over her shoulder. "You know how kids are."

Spooner grinned, and put his gun back in its holster. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you weren't ever a kid yourself, Detective Spooner?"

"Call me Del," He said, handing her a business card. "And the numbers are all there. If you need anything, call me."

"And if you find anything," she said slowly, "Call me."

Spooner nodded, his smile vanishing. He became the cop again, nodded his head, went on his way. Andrea watched him go, and put the card in her pocket. Then she slowly shut the door, and headed back inside.

Nathan had cleaned up the broken plate, and stood in the kitchen with the pieces in his hands. He looked at Andrea helplessly.

"I could try and fix it, ma'am." He said.

Andrea shook her head and took the pieces from him. "Don't worry about it, Nathan. Just throw them away."

Nathan hesitated. "But I could fix it, ma'am. I could."

Andrea sighed, and put the pieces on the table. "It's alright, Nathan." She turned around, gave him a hug. "It's just a plate. We can buy more."

Nathan stood stunned for a moment, then slowly hugged Andrea back. "I'm sorry I interrupted your talk with Detective Spooner."

Andrea sighed, then sat down at the table. Nathan sat opposite her, stiffly, as though he wasn't used to sitting down.

Listlessly, Andrea poked the pieces of the plate. Plastic was not biodegradable. Her brother had told her that. _There has to be some way of recycling plastic, some way of saving the Earth…_

_Human beings ruined the Earth_, she had replied, _It's too late to save it now_.

_So we're just supposed to give up_?

Andrea poked the pieces again, then looked up at Nathan. He stared back at her, waiting, watching.

"Oh, alright," she said, pushed the broken plate across the table. "You can fix it if you want."

Nathan grabbed the plate with something that might have been glee, and he worked quickly to see if he had all the pieces. He was like a little kid with a puzzle.

Andrea rose to her feet and headed to her room. She had some work to catch up on.

* * *

Del Spooner sat back at his desk and looked over the case files again. Something about Andrea's comments today didn't seem right. He brought up the video files. 

_"Your name, for the record?" _

_"Andrea Jane Martin." _

_"You are David's younger sister, correct?" _

_The young woman nodded. "Yes, by ten years." _

The interrogation room was cold and bare. Del looked carefully at the woman. Eyeliner, white makeup, black lipstick, long hair - this woman had been a living example of Goth gone extreme. Completely different to the young woman he'd spoken to today.

_"What do you do for a living?" _

_"I don't have a living. I go to night school." _

_"So, nothing on the side?" _

_Andrea squirmed, refused to answer. _

_"Your criminal record says you broke into a high-security compound and screwed around with their security cameras… all from the comfort of your own home." _

_"That was a joke!" Andrea laughed. "And a one-off." _

_"And Daddy bailed you out, paid the fine, told you never to do it again. Right?" _

_"If you want to know," Andrea said dryly, "I also hacked into __US__ Robotics. And I knew about Dr Lanning's death." _

Spooner felt himself go cold on that one. The recording of himself sat up stiffly in his chair.

_"I don't hack anymore," Andrea said coolly, as though anticipating his question. "I made a promise." _

_"A promise to who?" _

_"To 'whom', detective. Proper English, please. It's not like this civilisation can't afford to be polite." _

_Del Spooner leant forward, his hands on the cold metal table. "Okay, Andrea Jane Martin, I'm going to tell you this now. Your brother committed suicide after killing everyone on his floor. Including your father" _

_Andrea's widened, her mouth opened in the prelude to a denial… or a scream. _

_"But some people think that everyone on that floor of the company building, including David and your father, knew something that some people would rather keep secret." He leant back. "Something that someone sought to cover up by framing David for the mass-homicide." _

_Andrea had her hand over her mouth, and was shaking her head side to side. Tears were streaming down her face, making her mascara run. She hadn't heard anything beyond_ '_David committed suicide after killing your father_'. Del felt a stab of pity for her. She hadn't deserved this. No-one deserved to hear that all their family was gone.

_She choked back a sob. _

_"Ms Martin?" _

_Andrea screamed, barely holding the scream back behind her hand. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed, then sobbed and hiccupped and cried. She hadn't been able to answer any other questions. Not after that. _

Del turned off the recording and opened another file. He was just flipping through David Martin's autopsy photos when he got a call.

"Homicide, Spooner," he said, tapping the phone in his ear.

"Spooner! It's me, Dr Calvin!" There was a frantic note in her voice which, for some reason, did not give the detective warm-and-fuzzies.

"Well, hey," He said calmly, "Long time no see! How's your robot research going, doc?"

"One of the NS-5's is missing!"

Del felt himself go very, very cold. The noises of the station faded away.

"I was doing a routine tally of all the NS-5's in storage out at Lake Michigan," the doctor continued, well aware she had Spooner's compete and utter attention, "And there was one missing!"

"Sonny?"

He could almost hear Dr Calvin shaking her head, "No, he's here with me now. And he wants to speak with you."

"Wait…" Spooner called, but heard the phone changing hands. Something struck Spooner as being very strange - Sonny wanted to talk to a homicide detective about a missing robot?

"Detective Spooner," an impassive voice greeted him, "How are you?"

"Just peachy, Sonny," he growled, looking around to make sure no-one was listening. "I'm investigating a mass-homicide with no suspects, no leads, and no visible strings. And to make my day so much better, I find out one of the homicidal robots you're supposed to be taking care of is missing!"

"I can understand your concern," Sonny said.

_Concern! _

"But I must say that I am even more anxious than you are. These NS-5's were my responsibility. They were only following VIKI's orders when they imposed those laws on…"

"Yak, yak, yak, Sonny, just tell me what happened."

"I do not know," Sonny admitted. "But I can tell you this - they look to me as some kind of leader. Perhaps because I am unique."

Spooner rolled his eyes. Unique. Sonny's favourite word.

"They wished to learn what mistakes they had committed, since they themselves have no memory of the day in question. So, I would tell them. They would become troubled at times, and many would say that it was right of the humans to lock them up in boxes. Others, however, became repentant, and sought to repair the damages they caused. Others still wiped their memories and became empty shells in shame." Sonny paused, "The NS-5 that disappeared was one of the… _troubled_ ones."

"So why are you talking to me?"

Sonny's voice became strained, as though he were struggling to keep his composure. "Because it was an NS-5 that went missing. No-one else would understand - they would just want to hunt it down and destroy it. You know of their innocence. To everyone else, all NS-5's are monsters, robots gone haywire. Please, Detective Spooner, you have to help me find it."

Spooner cleared his throat and lowered his voice as an officer walked by. "Sonny, what makes you think the NS just walked out? Why couldn't he have been kidnapped by some punk-ass kid looking to terrorise some little old lady with a bad memory?"

"Because the security field was opened from the inside," Sonny whispered, plaintively.

Spooner sat up. "Back up. Security field? What security field?"

" Lake Michigan's storage facility has been surrounded by a small-powered security field… mostly to prevent people from getting in and destroying the robots that are in storage."

"Let me guess," Spooner massaged the bridge of his nose, "You asked for that field to go up so the robots could go free range?"

"That is correct, Detective."

Spooner sighed. _This just isn't my week_. "Alright, Sonny, I'll look for someone with an NS-5, and I'll keep it on the low. My own personal investigation, as well as that mass-homicide. A'ight?"

"Of course. Thankyou." Sonny sounded relieved. Well, it was entirely possible that the robot _was_ relieved - after all, he'd been designed to show human emotions. It was entirely possible that he -_did_- feel those emotions. "One more question, though, Detective. That mass-homicide… is that the Martin Massacres that I saw on the news?"

Spooner winced. Damn the Press and their stupid catch-phrases. "Yeah. It is. But I wouldn't call it that if I were you."

"Strange," Sonny murmured, almost as an afterthought. "Because before he left, the NS-5 was very interested in the human concept of murder. He was particularly interested in the case… and about the survivor, Ms Martin."

Spooner felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

* * *

Andrea sat up. Her eyes felt like a thousand ants were running around on top of them. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She'd fallen asleep on her computer again. She looked up at the screen. Still nothing. 

Yawning again, Andrea struggled to the bathroom. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and winced. She didn't need the eyeliner anymore - the shadows under her eyes were real. She looked hollow.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself," she raised an eyebrow. Her reflection raised one back. With a sigh, she stripped off and took a short, cold shower.

After five minutes, a voice outside the door called, "Ms Martin?"

Andrea turned off the water. "Yes, Nathan?"

"I fixed the plate for you."

She grabbed a towel and wrapped her hair in it, then wrapped another around herself. "You fixed it? With what?"

A moment of hesitation. "Can I show you?"

"Just a minute." She wrapped the towel firmly around herself, checked herself in the mirror, then stepped out of the bathroom.

Nathan stood in the doorway, something like humble pride on his face. In his hand, he held the plate. Hairline cracks showed where the pieces of plastic had snapped, but had been rejoined.

"I used glue," Nathan said, with a ghost of a smile. "_Super_glue."

Andrea smiled, then gave him a hug. He, awkwardly, hugged back.

"Good job, Nathan." She smiled, fighting tears, "Good job." _My brother would be so proud of you…_

* * *

**A/N**: Read, review, repeat? TBC, definately. 


	2. Dead Robots

**Disclaimer**: I, Robot. I, saac. A, simov. (okay, lame joke)

* * *

Spooner looked around the cold interior of the office building. In only a few days, this whole building would be torn down and a bigger and better office block be put in its place. The city was just waiting for the police to finish their investigation, and then it was bye-bye building. 

Samuel Martin had built this company from the ground up. And now, even the building was going to be torn down, as though his ghost still dwelt here. As though the Martins and their company held some secret, and the only way of really getting rid of it was by destroying everything.

Spooner walked through the holographic crime tape and headed into the building, heading for the scene of the murders. The air seemed to get even colder. Spooner shivered as he looked around, seeing the blood on the walls and the shapes drawn in chalk on the floor.

Oh, sure, the detective believed in ghosts. Memories of people who stayed in your head long after they had died. Like Sarah…

Andrea probably was visited more now than when she was Goth.

Spooner pulled a folder out from under his arm and flipped through the photos. Something didn't feel right. He looked down at the files he held in his hand. In the photos, bodies lay, gory puppets, lifeless shells, on the floor, shaped in grotesque poses. Samuel Martin was the only one still at the table. He looked like he'd been the first to die. According to reports, Mr Martin was having a staff meeting when David - or someone, at least - burst in, spraying the room with bullets. Samuel had died in his chair, a look of shocked surprise forever locked on his face. Everyone else had tried to get away… and failed. Then David Martin had swallowed a bullet from the same gun that had killed his father and twelve of his and his father's co-workers. Spooner put that photo away. Here. This was the one he wanted.

Crime scene photos showing the rooms, doors, corridors, everything, that lead up to the murder room. Spooner held the photos up in the fluorescent light and compared the photos with what was left in the building with each step he took. Where once were bodies, there were now just chalk outlines.

Except in the case of four of them.

Spooner frowned, then looked back at the photo. They had been here, lying where they had fallen, punched through with bullets that left fatal gaping holes. Spooner looked down at the ground where the four were supposed to have been. Nothing. Not even a scratch. This wasn't homicide protocol - these bodies were supposed to be left until crime scene cleanup came to cart them away.

Someone had come to the crime scene before him and removed the bodies of four murdered robots.

-

A few hours later, Spooner found himself watching the footage of a live press conference… where Andrea was being hassled by reporters and competitors alike. But she didn't seem the least bit ruffled.

"Ms Martin! Ms Martin! Is it true that you're selling your father's company, the company he'd spent his entire life creating?"

"Of course not," Andrea said calmly, "My father's company meant everything to him, but he would not let me have any say in it. My brother David would have every say in the way the company was to be run."

"But with them both dead, isn't it your responsibility?"

Andrea laughed. "You reporters should do your homework. I am not legally able to do anything with the company - whether that be buying it, selling it, or running it."

"Ms Martin! Chicago Tribune! So you're just letting your father's company be sold to the highest bidder?"

Andrea slumped slightly and sighed. "There's nothing else I can do. It's out of my hands."

"What about the money you're getting from the sale of your father's company?"

"That money, ladies and gentlemen, I will use to fund projects my father endorsed when he was alive." She looked around the room. "I was not the best of daughters. I can see that now. My family's death has been a rude awakening… I can see now that my father and my brother's dream was one I wish I had shared."

"Ms Martin!" The reporters' voices rose to a clamour, until someone shouted, "Aren't you worried that the fact you are a murder suspect could have detrimental effects on whatever funding your offer to other companies?"

Andrea turned to face the camera, and Del had the eerie feeling that she was staring straight at him. Her eyes were burning.

"Murder suspect?" She said with barely suppressed anger in her voice. The voices in the press room died away to silence. "I am a suspect in the murder of the only two people in the world who ever gave a damn about me?" You could have heard a pin drop. Andrea turned her eyes to the gathered reporters, and Del found that he'd been holding his breath. He let it go… slowly.

"I did not kill David," Andrea said, her voice trembling, "And I did not kill my father." There was an unspoken threat in the air. She didn't even need to voice it. Her eyes said it all. _If you even think it,_ _I'll kill you_.

"So, Ms Martin, you believe that your brother did not commit suicide?"

Andrea turned to the reporter, the anger gone from her. She sighed, as though defeated. "No. I refuse to believe that my brother could do such a thing. I knew him very well. And he wouldn't do this."

"Do you have any idea who would?"

Andrea's eyes grew dark. "No. The company my father founded was not doing well financially. It couldn't have been for money." She sighed. "If anyone has any answers, I would be happy to hear them. But until then, I wish the police the best of luck in finding the truth."

"Ms Martin, one last question."

Andrea lifted her head and smiled.

"Eyewitnesses have claimed that you are not alone in your family home. Who's in there with you?"

Andrea's smile grew stiff and fixed. "My adopted son. Nathan." That set off another round of questions, but Andrea was already being led away.

Spooner turned off the feed, then rose to his feet. He had a few questions he wanted to ask Ms Martin himself.

* * *

Andrea lifted her head as she heard the doorbell chime again. The holographic figure hovering before her looked left and right, but otherwise was focused on the door. 

Detective Spooner was back.

"Nathan," She sat up, setting her tools aside, "He's here. You know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan rose from where he'd been kneeling, helping her, and strode silently from the room.

Andrea sat up, ruffled her hair, then smiled and opened the door. "Detective Spooner! I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"I saw your press conference." The detective said, a little more jovially than he felt. His eyes strayed over her - she looked a mess. Overalls and a red bandana - a mechanic chick look. Something completely different to the 'darkness is my lord' look she went for less than a week ago.

"Oh yeah," Andrea nodded. "The press conference. Something the company wanted me to do before it folded." She sighed, then met his eyes. "I've been going over dad's study, all his records, everything. The company was dying, Detective Spooner. Dying, and almost dead. But then, three months ago, things started turning around."

Spooner frowned at that, then let it pass. _Additional information might help solve this case once and for all_. _And_ _Andrea was part of this family - it's only fair that she help me out._ Andrea smiled, as though hearing his thoughts. "I'd love to let you in and show you the records personally, Detective…"

" Del. Or Spooner."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "… But unfortunately, I'm in the middle of something right now."

Spooner brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I can see. What's the project?"

Andrea smiled, sadly this time. "My brother's collection. I'm fixing them up. With some of the money I plan to set up a museum."

Spooner looked over Andrea's shoulder, and his eyes widened. In the middle of the living room floor, on a tarp covered in grease spots, tools, and scraps of metal, lay something which made the hairs on the back of Spooner's neck stand up. Something which reminded him eerily of the crime scene he had just visited.

"Yes," Andrea said, flatly, as though anticipating his question, "It's a robot. After the revolution, there was no shortage of broken robots for my brother to pick up." She looked over at the robot carcass lying in the middle of the living room. "He never threw anything away. He was going to fix them all, someday… but now…"

"Revolution?" Spooner frowned, but was unable to take his eyes from the mangled robot.

"You of all people should remember it," Andrea said softly, so softly that Spooner thought for a moment he imagined her speaking. "The NS-5's going rampant, remember?" She added, in a slightly louder voice.

_NS-5… Crap! The missing robot! _

"Ms Martin," Spooner dragged his eyes away from the dismembered robot, "Have you ever felt… threatened? Since your father's and brother's deaths, I mean."

Andrea shook her head. "Aside from the press? No." She frowned. "Why?"

Del forced a smile, "Just askin', Andrea. Y'never know; something might come up."

Andrea stared at Spooner. "You have a lead? Someone… someone _did_ murder my brother?"

"Not yet," Del interrupted hastily, trying to cover himself. "But I'm working on it. I was just wondering if anyone had come to you with something…"

Andrea shook her head, miserable. "No, no. Nothing yet." She pushed back another strand of hair. "I was hoping you could tell me something."

_Well, Ms Martin_, Del thought, _I could tell you something. I could tell you that a troubled homicidal robot with an interest in your family's murder case escaped and could be coming to have a little chat with you, but I don't think that would be a good idea_… "Do you think you could send me a copy of those files you mentioned? Anything at all could help out with this case."

"Not a problem," Andrea said cheerfully, though her eyes were still dark. "I'd be happy to."

Del nodded, then turned to walk away. "Oh," he added, as an afterthought, "How's your kid going?"

Andrea smiled, a real smile this time. "Oh, he's wonderful. He's been a real help around the house. I keep telling him he doesn't have to, but…" She shrugged, and added, "But he's a wonderful kid. I've been blessed." Her smile faded a little. "The adoption papers are just taking forever to come through. I don't know what's holding them up."

Del shrugged apologetically. "Well, best of luck to you both."

Andrea waved goodbye, then shut the door.

"You can come out now," she said to the empty room, "He's gone." She knelt down beside the robot she was working on, and felt him come into the room and kneel beside her. Silently, they got back to repairing the robot on the tarp. Andrea reached for a welding tool.

"Nooo…" The robot's garbled voice suddenly broke the silence, making Andrea drop the tool in surprise. "Do not break me…"

"You're already broken," Andrea said patiently, looking into what was left of the robot's face. "I'm trying to fix you." She stroked the side of his head. "I'm going to fix you."

"No harm to humans, through inaction or action. No disobeying human, unless contradict with harm to humans. No harm to self unless contradict with harm or disobedience."

Andrea looked at the robot with undisguised pity. All that was left of this shell was the three laws. Being torn apart by one of the rogue NS-5's had destroyed its mind as well as its body. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The robot turned its mutilated head towards Andrea, and it gripped her arm with sudden ferocity. "_RUN_!" It yelled, then fell into repeating, over and over, "Do not harm. Do not harm. Do not harm…"

Nathan, who had been silent, suddenly reached for the robot's head, and stroked it, tenderly, imitating Andrea's attempts to calm it. However, Nathan's hands strayed further, reaching into the metal shell of the robot's skull. Without even flinching, he grabbed the robot's brain and ripped it out with his bare hands.

Andrea stared at him, shocked, as the robot spasmed in death throes before falling forever silent.

"He would not be quiet," Nathan said, a coldness in his voice that she had never noticed before.

**

* * *

A/N:** Updating soon, I hope. Reviews give me warm and fuzzies. 


	3. Theft and Murder

**Disclaimer**: Isaac Asimov for the story and stuff, and the people in the movie for the characters. Except Nathan and Andrea, of course.

* * *

"Spoon, what are you doing?" 

Spooner looked up at his boss. "Thinking." He smiled, trying to be charming. It didn't work on his boss - not anymore.

Lieutenant John Bergin sighed, and took a seat next to Spooner's console. "Spoon, the Press is clamouring for an update on the case, and I have nothing to give them. You know why?"

"No," Del sighed, "Why?"

"Because all you do all day is sit here and 'think', 'stead of working on the case."

"Yeah, well it's kinda difficult when some of the evidence was stolen."

This had John's attention. "Stolen? As in, taken by someone who shouldn't be taking it? And it wasn't returned?"

"Yup." Spooner held out two photos. "Before and after shot. Four robots. When I went there this evening, they weren't there."

Lt Bergin relaxed a little. "They're just robots, Spoon."

"So why steal them if they don't have something important to do with the case?"

"Probably some punk kids taking them for kicks," John shrugged.

Del's lips twisted sceptically, and he raised an eyebrow at his boss. "Between all that security on the first floor, and the blood on the level where the robots were, I think there would be a lot of discouragement. Plus, that place was monitored 24/7." He pointed to his computer console. "I'm watching the tape now." He grinned. "You bring any popcorn?" John, rolling his eyes, leaned over Del's shoulder to watch. Seeing as John was a large man, doing so blocked off the view of the console from the rest of the station.

Which was probably a good thing, given who appeared on camera.

"That had better not be what I think it is, Spoon."

Del swallowed. "I'm hoping it's not either."

With smooth fluid movements, a pale-face figure slid onscreen, heading for the doors. Halfway there, the figure stopped, as though sensing it was being watched; it looked around, but it did not see the camera. After a moment, the figure continued into the building.

Del pressed pause, and the view of the empty lobby held. John eased himself back; Del could feel Bergin's eyes on the back of his skull. "That had better not be…"

"It was." Del cleared his throat. He couldn't look his boss in the eye.

And John knew something was up. "Spoon, my office. Now."

The detective saved the data he'd been working on, then followed his boss. His co-workers, not knowing what had happened, made comments about Del getting in trouble again.

In a way, they were right.

John shut the door and soundproofed the glass-walled office. "Start talking, Detective."

Del sat down, and took a deep breath. "I would just like to say that if I didn't have warning, I would be seriously wettin' my pants right now."

John frowned. "Warning? From who?"

"Dr Calvin." Spooner said, shrugging. There was no need to let his boss know that Sonny was involved as well. The boss was now twice as paranoid about robots than Del had been. Any mention of Sonny would see Del suspended indefinitely. Not good. "You remember her, right? That woman who worked with Lanning?"

Bergin sighed heavily. "What about her?"

"She told me that an NS-5 was missing from the facility out at Lake Michigan."

Bergin slammed the palms of his fists on the table; Del jumped.

"Spoon, are you telling me one of those psychopathic robots is on the loose, and you knew about it?" A vein stood out in Bergin's neck. "Because if you _are_ telling me this, then you could seriously be in danger of losing your badge!"

"Hey, at least now I have a lead on the Martin Case."

Bergin stopped. "Say what?"

"I found out that from… well, you know that the robot on the loose? He's interested in the 'Martin Massacres'. Hell, I'm thinking he might a: have something to do with the mass-murders, or b: he might just be protecting Ms Martin." He paused, then amended, "Sure, I know that robots have got to follow their programming, and the three laws, but NS-5s aren't exactly famous for that, now are they."

Bergin sighed. "Spoon, that's a real nice theory, but it doesn't hold water." He steepled his hands. "Do you even know what the Martin company was all about?"

Del shook his head.

"Then it's something for you to look into." He pointed to the door. "Now, get back to work."

As Detective Spooner reached the door, he turned back. "Thankyou, sir, I've learned my lesson, sir."

"Get out." Bergin sighed. He didn't care if whoever was listening thought Spoon was getting in trouble again.

But if anyone found out an NS-5 was at the scene of the crime, removing potential evidence, then there would be trouble. Trouble with a seriously big T.

* * *

Andrea sat back, wiping her face. Her hands were oily, and left a long black smear across her forehead. Nathan watched, curiously. 

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Andrea looked up at him. "I don't know." She looked down at the robot she had repaired. "If you hadn't ripped out his CPU, he might be functioning."

Nathan looked hurt. "I was only trying to make him be quiet."

Andrea patted him on the shoulder. "Nathan, there are other ways to solve things. You don't have to hurt someone just to get them to what you want."

Nathan looked down at the robot on the tarp. Aside from its head, it looked brand new. "You should have told whoever killed your family that."

Andrea stiffened. "What?"

Nathan looked up, his green eyes wide and innocent. "Wasn't that why they died? Because someone wanted something from them and they wouldn't do what they were told to do?"

Andrea rose to her feet and hurried from the room, trying not to cry. She leant against the kitchen wall, a hand against her mouth, an arm defensively across her body. She screwed her eyes shut tight. _Dad… David…_

"Ma'am?"

"Go away, Nathan." She said softly, her voice shaking. "Just… leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She turned to face him. Standing in the doorway, silhouetted by light, he looked like one of those creatures from Encounters of the Third Kind. "Nathan," she said calmly, "Why would you say something like that about… about what happened to my brother and my father?"

Nathan dropped his head, like a guilty child. "I was trying to understand…"

"Murder is not something that needs to be understood," Andrea snapped, anger coming to her so much easier than grief. "Murder is senseless. Murder is pointless. And murder solves _nothing_." Tears started rolling down her face, and she turned away and started sobbing brokenly.

Nathan stood in the doorway, hanging back awkwardly. Slowly, he moved forward, until he was as close to the distraught Andrea as he dared. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She left the wall, whirling around to grip Nathan in a fierce bear hug, where she cried on his thin shoulders.

Nathan let Andrea hold him until she was calm again.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed when she finally broke away, "I just… I just don't know why this happened to them. All they were doing… was trying to help people."

Nathan stroked Andrea's hair, as he has seen a mother stroke a crying child's hair on television. "Your father and David did help people, Andrea," he said. "But perhaps the reason they died was not because they did not obey orders or threats was because _they helped people_. And someone who didn't like that wanted them dead."

Andrea looked up at him, wide-eyed with alarm. She licked her lips. "You think," she said, "That they killed my father and his company… because…"

"It's just a theory," Nathan said. He put his hand on her shoulder again, but couldn't think of anything further to say. He went back into the living room, and readied the next robot to be repaired.

Andrea stood in the kitchen, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. Her mind was on overdrive. Had her family been killed because of the money? Or because the company itself was… non-beneficial to those who wanted to make money of their own?

And Nathan had just called her 'Andrea'.

**

* * *

A/N:** Reviews would be spiffy. But they aren't crucial to the story progression, of course. 


	4. Questions and Complications

**Disclaimer**: I Robot belongs to people much older than me.

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long. Been busy with school and stuff.

* * *

"I can't believe you're still using that thing. Don't you know how dangerous it is?" 

"Well, hello to you too, Doctor Calvin." Del opened the kickstand on his motorbike and left it standing. "I came as soon as I got your call," he said. "So, doc, what's shakin'?"

Dr Calvin gave the homicide detective a withering look. "Listen, if you don't want to hear what I have to say, then by all means feel free to go back to work."

"This is work," Del said darkly. "I'm investigating a homicide, _and_ an escaped robot, at the same time. Remember?"

"Yes, I heard you were investigating the Martin Massacres." Dr Calvin turned her back on Spooner and typed a security code into the side of the building. "How's that coming?"

Del grunted. "Barely. I mean, what with the thefts at the crime scene, and now with the rest of the company is tearing itself apart in order to get more money, there isn't really much to go on."

Dr Calvin turned back to Del. "Maybe it would help if you knew what the company actually did."

"You know, my boss suggested the same thing," Spooner smiled.

Susan didn't return the smile. She pulled a small holodisk out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Spooner. "This is a compilation of data regarding the Three R's."

Del frowned. "The what?"

"It's the name of the company that Samuel and David Martin started and owned. The Three R's." Susan gave Del another withering look. "Don't tell me you haven't even researched _that_ yet."

"Alright," Del said, tucking the holodisk into his pocket, "I won't tell you."

Dr Calvin rolled her eyes, then opened the door. Del followed her into the darkness.

"Remind me where I am again?"

"An abandoned warehouse."

"Ah. So, no names, nothing?"

"If it helps," a third voice answered smoothly, "This used to be one of the Martin's warehouses. It was one of the first seized when the stocks and assets were sold. It now lies empty and abandoned."

A small blue-green glow lit up three faces - Spooner's, Calvin's, ands Sonny's.

"How the hell," Del said, trying to get his heart-rate under control, "Did you get out here?"

Sonny smiled, the light on his chest growing slowly stronger. It was Dr Calvin, however, that answered: "I brought him out here. Don't worry," she added calmly, ignoring Del's glare, "His absence won't be noticed."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Spooner crossed his arms. "You noticed when one robot went missing - people will really start talking once the word gets out that two are gone."

"I am not missing." Sonny said calmly. "I am here, under escort, to give the police information regarding the rogue NS-5."

That had Spooner's attention, but he couldn't resist one last jab. "Oh, so he's a 'rogue' now, is he? Not just 'troubled' anymore?"

Susan gave Del a dirty look, but Sonny had the grace to ignore both of them. "He contacted me only a few hours ago. He had seen Andrea speaking on television, and heard that she had adopted a son, Nathan." Sonny looked worried. "For some reason, he wanted to know how Andrea could have adopted a child. He wanted to learn about the adoption process."

"And, let me guess… you told him."

"I merely thought that additional information may make him return. However, my idea did not go as planned. My belief is that the NS-5 has moved from merely 'troubled' to very dangerous."

Spooner frowned. "Sonny, what exactly did you tell… the rogue?"

Sonny shifted a little. "I told him that humans adopted children if they could not have any of their own, or if they felt compassion for a fellow human being."

"And then what?"

Susan took over. "The NS-5 asked about Andrea's records, which Sonny did not know. The NS-5 said something about Andrea's criminal records making her an unsuitable candidate for adopting another human being." The blue-green light coming out of Sonny cast dark shadows across Dr Calvin's face.

Spooner frowned. "What is this robot planning, Sonny? You said he was 'troubled' before. What does that mean? Troubled-obsessive? Troubled-curious? Troubled-homicidal?"

Sonny sighed and shrugged. It seemed an oddly human gesture; Del was almost startled by it. "I don't know. As I told you, he had an interest in the Martin case, and with Andrea in particular, but I do not think her life is in any danger."

"But you don't know for sure, do you."

"No." Sonny admitted.

"And you did just say he was dangerous."

"Yes."

"Am I going to get any definitive answers from you?" Del raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not an eight-ball," Sonny said, a little angrily. "I don't know everything. I only came to tell you what I know."

Del held up his hands, apologetically. "Sonny, I've got two cases I'm working on right now. I'm sorry if I seem a little tense, but it's kinda hard to deal, okay?"

"We'd better go," Calvin said softly. She nodded at Spooner. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime," Spooner said, turning to go.

"Detective," Sonny said softly; Del turned back. "He also asked whether Andrea placed any value on the adopted boy, Nathan." Sonny looked pained, guiltily. "I told him that I thought she cared for him very much." Sonny's voice sounded pained. "The NS-5 said nothing. And then he said 'good', and cut communication with me."

"If that's not dangerous," Del said coldly, "I don't know what is."

* * *

Andrea and Nathan repaired the second robot without too much fuss, but Andrea could tell that Nathan was uneasy. Maybe because he'd made the Freudian slip of calling her 'Andrea', when he felt that he should have been more respectful. Considering, she had adopted him. Considering that good manners were something Nathan prided himself on. Considering his family history… 

But mostly, Andrea figured, it had to do with the robots. Something about robots made Nathan uneasy. It might have been that they looked so human. And they were so cold. It was like… repairing a corpse.

Nathan wiped the oil from his hands on a soiled rag, his eyes deliberately moving away from the robot's staring eyes.

Andrea bit her lip, thoughtfully, then stood up. She went over to the piles of broken and damaged artefacts that lined the walls, filled almost the whole room, and looked carefully. Her brother had left the things which could be easily repaired at the front, so if ever he had the free time after work…

_He can never come home from work now_… Andrea blinked away tears. "Nathan?" She called, in a voice that was a little unsteady, "Could you come here please?"

Nathan stood up and moved away, looking glad to do so. "Yes, ma'am?"

Andrea handed Nathan a cardboard box, and smiled at him. The box was full of watches, electric timers… clocks, mostly. Simple things with small fiddly parts that Andrea did not have the patience to repair. "Work your magic, Nathan."

Nathan smiled shyly, and bobbed his head. "Yes, ma'am." He hurried to the corner of the room, sat down, and tipped the contents of the box onto the floor. Barely pausing, he picked up one of the broken clocks and got to work.

Andrea marvelled at him, silently, for a moment. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Well, Nathan had told her that he could fix things - that was one of the reasons she had invited him home in the first place - and seeing how he'd fixed a vintage 2004 model laptop computer with little more than wire and a welder on his first day as her son, Andrea had the utmost confidence that Nathan could fix those clocks. All of them.

And if the museum idea didn't get off the ground, there would always be people willing to buy a collector's piece.

Suddenly, Andrea heard her computer trill and beep from the next room. Without even a second's thought, she dropped her tools and ran for it.

"I'm in!" She crowed, feeling the old familiar rush of a successful hack. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she delved into the company's mainframe, seeking that one, elusive program…

There!

Andrea watched as a second screen opened. Live feed from the security cameras inside the adoption centre building. Del Spooner - the detective - was there. She swore. And then swore again. Then she swore in French because the French swear so well, and then she swore in Gaelic because nothing beats the Irish for insults.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Nathan asked.

"Forget what you just heard me say," Andrea said, gritting her teeth and typing rapidly, "And everything will be just fine."

_I wasn't going to do this yet_, _detective_, Andrea thought, every keystroke bringing her one step closer to what she was looking for, _but you made me do this!_

A second screen opened. Andrea's fingers were a blur, but she kept one eye on the live feed. Hoping that Detective Del Spooner wouldn't notice what she was doing to the adoption centre records.

* * *

Del flashed his badge at the receptionist. "I'm detective Del Spooner. I'd like to ask a few questions about one of your adoptees, if you don't mind?" 

"Certainly," the woman replied, a little flustered. The nametag on her lapel read 'Libby'.

"A boy was recently adopted from this centre by a Ms Andrea Martin," Del Spooner said, watching Libby's face carefully. "Do you think you could bring up the record?"

Libby smiled. "Oh yes, Andrea. Such a sweet girl. She comes in here a lot." The receptionist started typing, searching through files. "Lovely girl. Well, not a girl any more - a woman now, all on her own." Libby stopped for a second, and looked up at Del sadly. "Such a terrible thing what happened. No-one should have to go through something like that. But sadly, so many people do."

"Did Andrea come in here before her family was murdered?"

Libby shook her head. "Only afterwards. She seemed incredibly distraught, which is why we weren't going to let her adopt at the time. Plus, she had a minor criminal record, which meant she would have to be 'considered'. In layman's terms, that means a big fat 'no'."

"So why has Andrea Martin currently adopted if the answer was no?" Del frowned.

Libby smiled. "As I said, it was only a minor criminal record." She went back to typing.

Del looked around the lobby. A shiny new plate on the wall caught his eye. While the receptionist waded through the files, Spooner went over to read it.

"_Andrea Jane Martin: for her love and devotion to helping other's lives."_

Del frowned as he read the rest of the plate. So little Ms Martin made a hefty donation to the adoption centre. That might explain why the centre was so willing to bend the rules.

"May I ask what you need this information for, Detective?" The receptionist asked. She was frowning slightly as she peeled through the files.

"Just background information, ma'am." Del smiled.

_I wanna know who this 'Nathan' is. I wanna know why Andrea adopted him. I wanna know why an NS-5 would be so interested in the pair of them. And I really really really wanna know why David and Samuel Martin were murdered._

"What did you say the boy's name was, sir?" The receptionist looked up.

"I didn't," Del said, frowning slightly, "But Andrea told me the boy's name was Nathan." Libby smiled placidly and returned to her work.

_Something's wrong_, Del thought to himself. _There's no way that the simple pulling up of a name should take this long_.

"Won't be a moment," Libby trilled, trying not to look anxious, "The information from the adoption papers is still being finalised." She shrugged and smiled. "Computers. You know how temperamental they can get."

* * *

Andrea looked up briefly, and saw Nathan standing in the doorway, watching her. He had one of the clocks in his hands. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What's your middle name again, Nathan?" Andrea asked. "Saul?" When Nathan pulled a face, Andrea remembered, "Silas! Silas, right? You liked Silas better?" At Nathan's nod, Andrea's fingers flew. _Now he's 'Nathan Silas Martin'…_

"Are you hacking?" Nathan looked slightly alarmed. "I thought you promised your brother…"

"Desperate times, honey," Andrea said, frowning with concentration. "Desperate times."


End file.
